


Motherhood (Wanda Maximoff x Child! Reader)

by peridotprincess



Series: Marvel One-Shots & More [9]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Child Reader, Family Fluff, One Shot, Other, Parent-Child Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 13:43:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9074470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peridotprincess/pseuds/peridotprincess





	

  One thing that I never understood was how someone as unstable as Vision and I could create such a beautiful being. My little (Y/N) Maximoff, the greatest thing to ever happen in my life. If only her uncle could see her. Pietro would love her with all his heart and probably spoil her to death. She would have been his little princess; small and innocent.

        She is beautiful inside and out. She has long lashes covering her glowing, blue eyes that I suppose coming from her being half of Vision and long (y/n) hair. Already at three years old, she had the heart of a hero. I am quite sure that she has powers similar to mine, but they are very weak because of how young she is. I hope that one day she will learn to use her powers for good and protecting those who need protection.

        I think that when she was born, Vision truly understood love. The way that he looked at her showed me that he was starting to process his emotions. He had so much power in his being yet he held her so gently. He still does, despite her growing bigger and bigger every day. She has so much fun with all our teammates too. 

        Natasha has even taught her some ballet and (y/n) is starting to get good at it. Bruce and Tony have started to teach her about various things about science. Steve tells her stories about living in the 40's and about the adventures nowadays. Everybody completely spoils her and with three birthdays she has enough presents for the rest of her birthdays.

        The best moment is seeing her once I come back from a mission. Her small arms wrap around my leg and I lift her up to litter her plump cheeks with kisses. Her amused giggles echo throughout the apartment. Seeing her after work is what makes me the happiest. Before, I never was really that happy, even with Vision in my life. (Y/N) was the real light of my life, and the light of my heart.

        I speak both English and Sokovian to her and she's learning to speak both as well. I save the stories about my time in Sokovia a secret because I want her to find about everything when she is much older. Many dark things happened there in the past and recently, so I think that it's best that I tell her when she is ready.

        She also a passion for nature. We do live in an apartment, but she loves bringing in house plants. She even has a whole litter of plants on our balcony. I have thought of moving, but I don't know where. We will one day so that she can be more in touch with nature. I suspect that her witch-like powers are connected to nature in some way because I have even found her talking to pigeons and other animals.Or maybe it's just because she's so little.

        She also loves to cook along with me. I'm in charge of cooking in the house because Vision still cannot make a good meal apart from precooked and microwaveable food. We mostly make baked goods together. Sometimes it's croissants, cookies, and another day we might even make a whole pie. Vision just watches from the kitchen counter with a big smile. He will try to snatch cookies thinking that we're not looking and (y/n)'s small hand will slap away his much larger red one. She is quite mean to him at times because she'd rather spend time with me. 

        At times, I will find out that Vision goes flying with her on his back or him encasing her small boy in her arms. I get quite angry at this, but also happy because they're spending time together. When she's in the question asking mood I often leave her with him because he is a walking encyclopedia. He doesn't even get tired and he doesn't stop answering her questions until her eyes droop closed. I always love to watch him tuck her into bed. He'd sometimes read her a fairy tale or tell her a random story. He'd smile when she finally drifts asleep likely having her small hand wrapped around his thumb.

        At times she'll have nightmares, I suppose from her powers. I'll cuddle next to her and even bring her to my bedroom. Her small body burrows into the warmth of my larger body and I whisper songs in Sokovian until I hear her breathing slow down and steady. Sometimes, I will find (y/n) in my bed in the morning when I never heard her have a nightmare or come into my room. We watch TV in my room too with Natasha as our own little girls' night every Friday or Saturday. I even caught her trying on my lipstick and I couldn't help but capture a picture of it.

        My favorite thing about spending time with her is on holidays. On New Years', the whole team hung out. (Y/N) sat on Steve's shoulders as the fireworks went off and she clapped her hands in excitement. From the first year that she was born, we avoided drinking alcohol because drunk Avengers and a baby don't exactly mix. On Valentine's Day, she made cards for everybody and even offered them candy. Even though all the cards were either misshaped hearts or messily made. 

        Last Halloween we took her trick-or-treating and she dressed up as a ladybug. She also forced the rest of the Avengers to dress up with her. Eventually convincing Vision to be a bumblebee and for I to be a butterfly. The whole team laughed at us, but I knew that we looked rather cute, and funny at the same time. The mightiest heroes dressed up as a magic garden. 

        Don't forget Thanksgiving where she insisted on helping with the desserts and that they would be perfect or else no one could eat it. And at Christmas, she forced us and those at the tower to get real Christmas trees, and as a tradition, she was in charge of putting the star on the top of the tree. She also insisted that everyone got at least three presents. She even put in extra effort wrapping the presents that she'd give away, but the boxes would end up looking like a nightmare.

        All I know is that I love her with all my heart and that I will never let her go. She is my world and I can't wait to see her grow up. She will almost be four this September, and I can't believe she is growing up so fast. All I really know is that I am really getting the hang of and enjoying this whole motherhood thing...

 


End file.
